


Proposition

by raging_stor



Series: Asmo Gets Around [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath, Bottom Satan, Kissing, M/M, Shy Satan, Soft sex, Top Asmo, Vanilla, Virgin Satan, gentle Asmodeus, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: When Satan and Lucifer first switched bodies, Asmo proposed that Satan take a bath with him. Lucifer shut that down, but that doesn't mean they had to ruin their own fun. Once Satan is back in his own body he decides to take Asmo up on the proposition...
Relationships: Asmodeus/Satan
Series: Asmo Gets Around [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the vanilla is disappointing after the last two, but the idea of Satan as a blushing virgin and Asmo being all sweet and gentle with him was too good to pass up. Leave a comment if you liked it!

Satan and Lucifer had switched bodies, and Asmodeus was thrilled. While the others saw a problem, he saw an opportunity to have some fun. He grinned.

“So, does that mean the meeting’s over? Ooh… okay then! Lucifer, want to take a bath with me?” Lucifer turned on him immediately, narrowing his, or rather Satan’s, eyes.

“…Excuse me?”

“Ooh… sorry, I didn’t mean the real Lucifer. I meant the one in Lucifer’s body.” Asmo winked and flashed Satan a suggestive look. Satan raised an eyebrow.

“Me?”

“Yep. Hehehe… I’ve always wanted to get a look at Lucifer au na-tu-rel! I mean, the real Lucifer in his own body is the ultimate dream, really. But even if it’s only Satan in Lucifer’s body, we could still-“

“Absolutely not.” Lucifer cut in. Satan looked at Asmodeus and a grin spread across his face as realization dawned on him. This would be a great way to humiliate the oldest demon, not to mention that he wouldn’t be opposed to bathing with Asmodeus. 

“Heh. Alright.” Satan smiled at Asmodeus and glanced at Lucifer to see his reaction. Instead all he saw was a fist flying at his face, and to his surprise his hand instinctively shot up and defended. “Careful Lucifer. It’ll be your own face you’re marring if you hit me now.” 

“Enough, Satan! I know you hate me but I will not have you doing such vulgar things in my body. Or both of you will be fed to Cerberus when I return to my own body.” Asmodeus pouted. 

“Aw Lucifer, that’s no fun.” Satan had to admit he was pretty disappointed as well and he glanced at the avatar of lust. While Asmo flirted with almost everyone, he’d never shown much interest in the avatar of wrath. Satan sighed. He knew that if Asmo were to ever offer to him he’d probably say yes. He was just waiting for that day. 

“Aw Satan you look so sad!” Asmo smiled cutely at him. “Is it that you actually wanted a chance to take a bath with me? Mm our fun doesn’t have to be ruined. Once you switch back-“

“I will not hear any more of this conversation,” Lucifer interjected. “What you do after we’re in our own bodies is none of my concern.” Asmodeus laughed and winked at Satan, who gulped.

For the next few days, Satan was pretty antsy. He would never admit how much Asmo’s proposition had affected him, and he found himself wondering if he’d really meant it. Ashamed, he would never tell Lucifer that at one point his lust got to be too much and he excused himself to the bathroom to jerk off. He was annoyed to find how well-endowed Lucifer was when he did. 

By the time they switched back, Satan was anxious to see whether Asmo really intended to go through with his proposition. As soon as he knocked on the fifth-born’s door, however, he decided he was too nervous and turned to bolt. Luckily Asmo opened it immediately and grinned.

“Oh Satannn! Where are you going in such a hurry? That is Satan in there now right?” Satan winced and closed his eyes, turning around to face Asmodeus.

“Um… Yes. It’s me.” Asmo laughed. 

“I think I know why you’re here. And why you look like a tomato. I take it you really are hoping to take a bath with me!” Satan turned redder than Asmo would have thought possible, giving him his answer. “Come on Satan, no need to be shy! I’ll go run the bath!” He turned around and disappeared into his room, leaving the door open. 

Satan gulped and followed him in hesitantly, shutting the door behind himself then following Asmo to his bathroom. As expected, Asmo had all sorts of products in his bathroom, from skin care to hair care and bath bombs. 

“No bath bombs,” Satan said, finally speaking. “They make me itch…” Asmo laughed, running the bath water. 

“Mm okay. We’ll keep it simple then.” With the water running he turned around and smiled at Satan as he approached him, slowly pulling off his shirt. “So did you just want to take a bath Satan? Or did you have some other plans as well?” He smirked and backed Satan into a wall, pressing his now bare chest against him. Satan gulped, finding himself at a loss for words again. “I didn’t expect you to be so shy about all this Satan! I guess I’ll have to ask another way.” 

With that he pressed his lips to Satan’s, earning a squeak of surprise. After tensing for a moment, however, Satan relaxed and kissed him back, slipping a hand up into the back of his hair. Asmo moaned and gently pulled his lower lip between his teeth before releasing him and smiling.

“That’s what I thought. Come on then.” The avatar of lust slipped out of his pants and underwear so he was standing naked and completely unashamed in front of Satan, who couldn’t help but stare at his flawless slender legs. Asmo stepped into the bathtub and laid down, lifting one leg into the air to run a hand up his calf. “Mm. Are you going to join me or just stare at me?” Satan blinked, coming out of his reverie, and nodded. 

“Right. Sorry.” He averted his eyes from Asmo as he stripped, and when he stood naked in front of the most beautiful of the seven demons he gulped, knowing his body couldn’t compare. Which is why he wasn’t prepared for the way Asmo licked his lips and raked his eyes over his body.

“…Wow. You’re beautiful.” Asmo turned off the bath water and put his leg down, stretching out in the large bath tub. “Come here.” Satan nodded and walked over, taking a deep breath before he stepped into the bath. Asmo pulled him down on top of himself, pressing the two of them together. “Mm and you smell nice too.” He buried his face in Satan’s neck, breathing his scent.

“You smell nice…” Satan responded awkwardly, biting his lip. Asmo laughed and turned his face to kiss Satan again, moving his lips gently along the fourth-born’s. Satan sighed happily and kissed back, becoming more relaxed as Asmo moved slowly and gently. The water was warm and both of them sank down into it further as they kissed passionately. 

Asmo was the first to introduce his tongue, swiping it gently over Satan’s lower lip. Satan followed suit, his tongue brushing against Asmo’s as a small moan escaped his lips. Asmo rested his hands on Satan’s upper back before sliding them down slowly until they were resting on the small of his back. When their cocks brushed together, Satan moaned and couldn’t help but grind gently against Asmo. 

Asmo laughed softly and licked Satan’s lower lip before pulling back. His hands traveled further down to caress his ass, his fingers dipping into the crack. Satan tensed for a moment then relaxed again and kissed Asmo’s jaw before moving down to his neck with soft kisses.

“Mm… You’re so shy and nervous. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re a virgin Satan.” Satan turned bright red and lifted himself up with his arms, staring down at Asmo. Asmo’s face split into a wide grin. “…Oh my God, you are a virgin.” He laughed breathily. “I wish you’d told me. Mm it’s alright though, I’ll be gentle.” He rolled out from under Satan, flipping them over so he was on top and between the blonde’s legs. 

“Ohh… shouldn’t we get out before we…” Satan blushed and couldn’t finish his sentence. Asmo smiled.

“Mmhm, we can get out before we actually start. Not just yet though. The bath is just foreplay.” he licked his lips then leaned down to kiss Satan again, pleased when the wrathful demon parted his lips immediately. Now that his secret was out in the open Satan felt a bit bolder, so he tentatively placed his hands on Asmo’s ass. Asmo squealed in delight and wiggled his butt, causing his cock to grind against Satan’s.

Satan gasped and bucked his hips up slightly, pushing back against Asmo whose clever tongue was now tracing the inside of his lip. He still couldn’t believe he was here, passionately kissing the most beautiful demon among them as their nude bodies pressed together. 

Asmo was determined to make Satan’s first time perfect. He set his hands on Satan’s hips then slowly moved them up to caress his abs. His pinky dipped into his bellybutton before he moved up higher, splaying his hands out over his chest. When his finger brushed a nipple Satan mewled in pleasure, so Asmo turned his attention there. He rubbed gently at the sensitive nubs until they hardened under his fingers and he rolled them gently.

Satan’s back arched into Asmo’s expert touch and he sank further into the water, closing his eyes as sensation overtook him. The moment he felt Asmo’s hand brush against his half-hard cock he let out an embarrassing moan and his body jerked in surprise. Asmo laughed against his lips then pulled back.

“So nobody but you has ever touched you here?” He asked, curling his fingers around the base. Satan moaned and shook his head, his face flushed. “Mm and how does it feel?” 

“It’s g-good… It feels really good…” He shuddered. 

“Are you ready to get out of the bath? I’d like to make you feel even better.” Asmo moved his hand slowly on his cock, pulling another needy whine from Satan.

“Ahh… yeah.” Asmo released his cock and stood, leaving Satan mesmerized as droplets of water rolled down his skin. He stepped out of the bath and then held his hand out which Satan took and stood up as well. Neither of them bothered to dry off as Asmo led Satan back into his bedroom and to the bed. He gently guided the fourth-born to lie back in the middle of the bed.

The avatar of wrath was blushing hard as Asmo moved his legs apart and situated himself between them before leaning over him to kiss him again. They kissed just like that for a while, with the occasional brush of tongue, before Asmo’s hands started to wander over Satan’s skin again. Satan pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and bit his lip nervously.

“Asmo…”

“Yes Satan?” Satan blushed.

“I-I want to feel your touch again…” Asmo considered teasing him and making him say where he wanted to be touched, but he really wanted to make him feel good, so he wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke again, reveling in the little moans that escaped his lips. 

As much as he loved running his hands over every inch of Satan’s body he could get to, Asmo wanted a taste of his skin. He started on his neck, peppering light kisses down the side of his neck. Then he parted his lips and slowly dragged his tongue up his neck from the collarbone. Satan gasped and rolled his head to the side to give the avatar of lust better access. Asmo smiled and licked at his Adam’s apple then slowly moved below his collarbone.

He traced his lips and tongue down his chest until his mouth came to a nipple and he wrapped his lips around it, sucking. Satan was squirming underneath him as he moved to the other nipple and teased it with his tongue. Once he was satisfied that both nipples had been thoroughly worked over, Asmo moved lower. His tongue moved over his abs and dipped into his bellybutton.

Satan was in pure bliss, the slow stroking of his cock and the way Asmo’s mouth explored his skin expertly driving him crazy. When he felt Asmo’s warm tongue lap at the head of his cock Satan’s back arched and he cried out, grabbing the sheets. 

“Ah… Asmo!” He whimpered. Asmo smirked and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock with his tongue circling the tip. Asmo was true to his reputation as the avatar of lust in every way, and his blowjob skills were no exception. He relaxed his throat and slowly took Satan in deeper, letting go of the base of his cock so he could deepthroat him. He gagged slightly when his nose brushed against Satan’s pubes and he drooled a bit but didn’t pull away. 

Satan curled his hands tighter into the sheet, whimpering as the warm heat of Asmo’s mouth enveloped his cock. He couldn’t help but buck slightly, causing Asmo to gag and his throat to tighten momentarily around his cock. Then Asmo started to move, and it was heaven. The demon bobbed his head and lapped eagerly at the underside of his cock, moaning to send vibrations up Satan’s spine.

“Oh… Fuck…” He bit his lips and squirmed. “A-Asmo, stop or I-I’ll cum…” Asmo pulled off of his cock with a wet pop and licked his lips. 

“Mm that would be a shame before I even had a chance to fuck you…” he purred. He lifted Satan’s legs up and winked at him. Then he ducked his head down again, but this time his target wasn’t Satan’s cock. Instead the avatar of wrath felt a warm tongue press against his asshole and his eyes shot open in surprise. 

“Ah! Asmo, wh-what are you doing?!” Asmo laughed gently.

“I’m rimming you. Do you not like it?” Satan shook his head quickly.

“I do, fuck… I-“ He was cut off as he felt Asmo’s tongue lapping at his hole again, before wiggling past the rim and into him. Satan’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back in his head at the unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation. Asmodeus was as good at this as he was at everything else. He pressed his tongue in deep and moaned lowly. After a few minutes he pulled back and licked his lips.

“Have you ever had anything in there before?” He asked, smiling at Satan.

“N-no…” Satan admitted, blushing. “But I know how it works…” Asmo smiled.

“I’ll go slow then. Satan, be a doll and grab the lube from the nightstand there?” Satan nodded and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a very large bottle of lube. He raised an eyebrow as he handed the bottle to Asmo, who laughed and took it. “What can I say? I need it often.” He winked then spread the lube on his fingers before rubbing one against the outside of his hole.

“Ah! It’s cold…” Asmo chuckled.

“You’re too tense. You have to relax so it won’t hurt.” Satan gulped and nodded, trying his best to relax. “There you go, that’s better…” Asmo eased the finger inside, watching the way Satan’s face screwed up as he tried to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling.

“It, ah… hurts a little…” Asmo smiled, moving his finger in and out very slowly. 

“That’s normal. I’m going really gentle so you won’t tear, I promise.” he kissed his neck to reassure him. “Soon it’ll feel really good. Just tell me when I can add another.” As he moved his finger he licked and sucked gently at Satan’s neck as a distraction. Satan panted for a few minutes, trying to relax and get used to the feeling. Finally he nodded.

“Yeah… add another.” He winced at the feeling of his hole being stretched wider by Asmo’s middle finger joining his index finger. 

“Mm, it’s so tight I can tell you haven’t done this…” Asmo purred, wiggling his fingers. “I just need to find-“ he was cut off when suddenly Satan arched his back and cried out in pleasure, eyes widening. Asmo smirked. “Found it.” 

“Oh fuck, Asmo, that felt so good!” Asmo smiled and pressed his fingers into Satan’s prostate again, offsetting the discomfort with blinding pleasure. Satan shouted again, his hard cock twitching against his stomach. 

“Hehe. Is it still uncomfortable?” Satan shook his head quickly.

“N-no… it just feels good.” As Asmo continued to stroke his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate, Satan found himself fading into bliss. “Another, I’m r-ready…” This time it didn’t hurt when a third finger entered him and he found himself pushing back against the fingers. 

“I think you’re ready.” With his free hand, Asmo grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it over himself, moaning softly as his own neglected cock was finally touched. When he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Satan’s entrance, Satan instinctively tensed up in anticipation. “Remember to relax.” When Satan relaxed his hole, Asmo slowly sunk in just until the head was inside. Satan gasped.

“Ah… wait, it’s… really big.” Asmo stayed still, waiting for Satan to adjust to the intrusion. The demon of wrath was breathing hard, his face scrunched up and eyes shut as he tried to accommodate Asmo. Finally he nodded. “A-Alright, keep going.” Asmo slowly sunk in the rest of the way and leaned over Satan to kiss his jaw. Satan moaned and stretched his neck out to be exposed for Asmo, who chuckled and moved down to place featherlight kisses along it. 

“Does it feel good Satan? Or just uncomfortable? It’s alright if you don’t like it yet. You will soon.” He poked his tongue out and licked his neck gently, causing a needy moan to fall from Satan’s lips.

“Just uncomfortable… But you can move. I want you to hit that spot again…” He blushed, and Asmo smiled. 

“you’re prostate. Don’t worry, I will.” He pulled out of Satan slowly until just the head was inside before sinking back in with a moan. Asmo had been mostly focused on giving Satan pleasure, but now that he was moving inside him his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, feeling the way his tight walls squeezed his cock just right. 

He angled his hips as he thrusted, searching for Satan’s prostate again until the demon moaned loudly and curled his toes, tensing up under him. Asmo took that as a cue to speed up and he started to thrust into him, faster but no less gently. Every time his cock hit that spot it drew another cry from Satan, which Asmo just loved. He cupped Satan’s face in his hand and kissed him again, with a bit more tongue than they’d used before. Satan kissed back passionately, moaning and squirming under Asmo for several minutes until he pulled away with a gasp.

“Ahh… Asmo, I’m gonna cum, touch me…” He asked, his face flushed as he gazed up at him. Asmo smiled sweetly and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. He hit Satan’s prostate dead on and Satan screamed as he came, his eyes fluttering shut. As he did he clenched around Asmo, who threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

“Satan, can I cum inside you?” He asked, biting his lip. Satan nodded and Asmo took his hand, lacing their fingers together on the bed and reconnecting their lips. He thrusted a few more times and came, moaning against Satan’s mouth. Satan gasped, squirming a bit at the wet feeling that filled him. As he lay panting under Asmo he managed a small smile.

“Mm… That was really good…” Asmo grinned and pulled out of him.

“Of course it was. You were with me after all.” Satan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“I suppose you’ve earned your reputation then.”

“I have. Aw Satan, you’re all dirty now.” Cum painted his stomach and dripped from his ass, and his body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. “I suppose we’ll have to take another bath.” Satan sat up and groaned, feeling a bit of soreness in his ass. 

“I don’t think so. How about just a shower?” Asmo smiled.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
